


【德哈】霍格沃兹八卦新闻部

by Tiffang_tt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffang_tt/pseuds/Tiffang_tt
Summary: 对于今天早上马天龙当众强吻李哈哈事件，他们的亲朋好友怎么看呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】霍格沃兹八卦新闻部

**Author's Note:**

> 存档  
> 沙雕无逻辑，只有OOC  
> LOF：一坨窗帘布

各位观众老爷们好！这里是霍格沃兹八卦新闻部。今天我们将采访几位同学，询问一下他们对于今天早上马天龙当众强吻李哈哈的事件的看法。

啊！这位向我们走来的红头发男生不就是李哈哈的死党罗狗蛋同学么，他似乎也是今天早上事件的目击者之一。

罗同学请留步，我们是霍格沃茨八卦新闻部，想问一下你关于今天早上你死党被马天龙强吻的事情的看法。

罗狗蛋（面露疑惑）：你认识我？霍格沃兹又什么时候出来一个八卦新闻部……啊不对，你说今天早上的事？哦豁，说起这件事真的是得气死我，我鸡腿都吃不下！今天我们明明照常吃完早饭去上课，谁想路上又杀出来个目中无人无法无天的马天龙，他果然又不识好歹的开始给李哈哈使绊子，于是就不出意外的吵起来了。谁晓得吵着吵着那个马天龙不知道是脑子哪根筋又崩了竟然冲上前去就吻上了李哈哈！今天我必须得说清楚，我朋友李哈哈跟那个马天龙绝对没有死对头以外的关系！今天早上的事绝对是他脑子出了问题，大家千万不要信外面流传的谣言！

罗狗蛋（脸色通红的指着摄像镜头）：你们听到没有？再说他们在一起了我就让乔皮皮和弗德德在你们的鸡腿里放鼻涕虫！

【罗狗蛋同学一个气愤的转头，却见自家女神正好从图书馆里走出来。】

啊，这不是格兰芬多的女学霸王小敏同学么，听说他和李哈哈同学的交情也不甚浅，我们便也了解一下她的看法。

王小敏（皱眉）：你是？

啊，我们是想采访一下你关于李哈哈同学和马天龙同学的感情问题的看法，并无恶意。

王小敏（一脸看穿尘世的表情）：啊你说那个……

【她瞟了一眼旁边不明所以的罗同学，压低声音】

王小敏：恕我直言，我早就看出来哈哈其实对马天龙……嗯，我说的这些都会播出去吗？

奥，没关系，你们用的都是化名，并且后期会打马赛克。

王小敏（松口气）：你不知道啊，哈哈表面上跟马天龙针锋相对，私下里我无数次看到哈哈拿出以前马天龙给他的那些纸鹤，盯着它们看竟然还盯得一脸痴笑……（说到这里王同学一脸不忍）……我都看不下去。就他这样子要是别人再看不出什么来，那岂不就是傻——（说着她突然看了一眼后面的罗同学）——阿我什么也没说。

好，好的，那么，谢谢两位。

【罗同学被王小敏同学拽开的时候眼睛不懈地往回看，充满了好奇和求知欲。末了还往此处施了个声音洪亮：你们听到没！不造谣不传谣不信谣！】

-

老板，这可是个大新闻啊。

嗯，还得去斯莱特林一趟。

-

大家好，这里依旧是霍格沃兹八卦新闻部。我们成功在魔药课后堵到了马天龙同学的女朋友—啊呸，额，具体是谁，她本人表示不愿意透露姓名。不知道她是如何看待——

某同学（暴躁无情打断）：我怎么看待？我开心死了我！马天龙那个脑残天天在宿舍里念叨他家哈哈今天的发型依旧很有款啊，他家哈哈今天少喝了一杯南瓜汁啊，他的眼睛跟癞蛤蟆腌过一样绿的发光啊……换谁谁不烦的慌！关键是那个李哈哈跟个木头一样毫无动作！马天龙表现得还不够明显么？今天早上他可算是做了回有胆的，你问问斯莱特林的人——特别是跟他同寝的——有谁不欢呼雀跃堪比过圣诞节？要是——

——同学请你拿开你的手！这台摄像机很贵的！啊这位朋友情绪有点激动，我们便先不打扰了——啊那是谁？

校长大人怎么有空出来露面？啊那么，不知道您是否听闻今天早上的事？

邓老教授（笑眯眯路过且躺枪）：你知道红色毛绒袜里有什么吗？

哦，啊？

邓老教授（笑眯眯离开）：年轻真好。

_

这一期的采访剪好了么？

好了！发出去的话销量一定大涨！

嗯，不知道任务完成了马少爷会给我们多少钱。

-

这一期的霍格沃茨八卦新闻播出去后引起了巨大反响。几乎所有校友都非常好奇红色毛茸袜里面到底有什么。三天后马天龙同学抱着他的娇妻李哈哈同学带着一群看热闹不嫌事大的人闯入校长办公室寻找红色毛绒袜秘密。

红色毛绒袜确实也有，据当时当事者描述，里面放着个小正方形，正方形里装着一个环形物。一旁还配有校长亲笔写的纸条，好像是说他亲自实验过这个牌子好用。

在所有人都一头雾水时，马天龙同学邪魅一笑，抱着脸颊红的不正常的李哈哈就往寝室里跑。

“我们都猜测，那或许是校长留给他们的秘密武器，”一位同学这样说，“但是现在还没有确切的证据，你知道那是啥么？”


End file.
